


Acknowledge Me (D x M ) One shot

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a rotten mood, Donnie is brushing Mikey off, as the younger brother attempts to make Donnie to Acknowledge him as a suitable  mate.<br/>Disclaimer: TMNT  isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.<br/>Warning T-CEST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acknowledge Me (D x M ) One shot

**Donnie POV**  
  
Sweat ran down his body as the scorching sun, rain down on Donnie like a heavy wall; with his training at hand he tried to pay attention to his Sensei instructions.  
 _  
(Damn heat why couldn’t we have done this in the barn or at home…)  
_  
Not very enthused with the day events so far, made the brilliant green turtle a bit cranky than he normally was.  
  
For someone that let things just slide off him, figuring there are more important things to worry about, this time it wasn’t so easy.  
  
With a sigh Donnie couldn’t push the events that played in his head, like a broken record it hinder him, pushing his anger to the surface, making him more irritable.  
   
How did this all start? Well, first off, he was dragged to the farm when he was working on his new invention, that he has been trying desperately to find the time to go half at it, for weeks now in fact!  
  
Not just only that, he was in the middle of a delicate procedure that takes time and precise precision, and did he finished?  
  
Nope!  
  
It just blew up in his face… literally, Mikey at that exact moment had to rush in and disturb his work just to tell Donnie that he just received the newest edition of Space Galactic Heroes Zero issue 29.  
  
Couldn’t Mikey have actually waited until Donnie put the ‘Do not disturb’ sign down that was hanging on his lab door, before bothering Donnie… No he couldn’t!!  
  
 _(Stupid Mikey, why did you have to be so troublesome, to be so, so, YOU!)_  
  
In direct results of Mikey’s rude and inconsiderate intrusion, Donnie lost his concentration on what he was working on and well… let’s just put it this way, his lab needs a makeover now.  
  
Concerned and very displeased, Master Splinter took the incident with Donnie’s lab as a sign, that Donnie and his brothers needed a get away from all THESE distraction and work on their training more.  
  
By the way Sensei said distractions, he meant the city, Donnie’s inventions, Mikey’s video games and comics, Raph’s street patrols and Leo’s solo training.  
  
They weren’t working like a team of late, that’s what Master Splinter kept insisting, regardless of arguments, that all four brothers protested, trying to convince their Sensei otherwise, the decision was made to go to the farm, hands down no more discussion.  
  
Now within the blazing heat of the summer sun, they have been training for countless hours, with no breaks or even knowledge when their training will be done.  
  
As the day grew thin, each brother became wary and tired, wondering if there was such a thing as an end, to this boot camp of hell.  
  
Regardless how exhausted he felt, how his muscles felt like jelly and he swore he saw pizza lying in the field, no doubt a mirage to tease him so; Donnie couldn’t help from brooding, he was still pissed at his little brother for everything.  
  
“Why can’t Mikey just… just not be Mikey for one sec,” Donnie huffed under his breath, as he desperately tried to conceal his frustration from the others; the last thing he needed was Sensei from noticing it.  
  
Breathing in, holding it, then letting it go; Donnie tried to dismiss the constant eye contact, that Mikey kept attempting throughout the training, like he was looking for some form of forgiveness, yet Donnie ignored him since he didn’t want to deal with him one way or another.  
  
Hours passed as mid noon was slowly approaching, finally Master Splinter was satisfied with their training of the day, letting Donnie and his brothers enjoy the rest of it to do what they wish.  
  
With warnings, of course, of tomorrow being a new day with new training.  
  
Sweaty, over heated and just damn sick of the sun itself, Donnie slowly returned to the farm house for a cold refreshment that was beaconing him.  
  
Raph and Leo thinking the exact same thing, joined Donnie while far behind Mikey followed, who in turn kept his distance from Donnie, clearly realizing he was still in bad terms with him.  
  
\-------------------------************-----------------------  
  
A rush of cool air came blasting from the fridge, soothing Donnie, melting away the hot thoughts of the outside, making him want to stand there forever.  
  
Yet forever not even a possibility, a reminder he wasn’t the only one there, Donnie was nudged by Raph to hurry up.  
  
With a sad sigh, taking a cold, icy bottle of water out to quench his thirst, Donnie sat down at the table, could Raph at least gave him a couple more minutes with the fridge?  
  
“So does anyone have any ideas what we should do today, that doesn’t involve getting scorched by the sun?” Leo sat down across from Donnie, taking a big gulp from his water bottle enjoying ever last drop.  
  
“Well, I would say four wheeling, but Master Splinter classified that as a distraction,” Donnie spat, taking a drink miserably, his anger was showing, which made Raph look like the cool one in the room.  
  
 _(Stupid Mikey.)_  
  
“Ok… any other options, we don’t need technology to have a good time,” Leo pointed out as he asked his other two brothers, trying not to show his concerns about Donnie’s demeanour of late, yet he knew what it meant, what it signified… but this time around his anger and frustration was worse than ever.  
  
With a slump, Raph sat down, letting his body just flop as it pleased, to tired to bother trying to sit properly, “Don’t care as long it doesn’t involve me running, jumping, climbing…”  
  
“Swimming!” Mikey excitedly sprung up, grabbing a chair quickly, sitting beside Donnie, who in turn gave him the evil eye for daring to even consider this is the right moment to get close to him.  
  
“Swimming, that’s not a bad idea,” Raph smiled devilishly, sitting up straight, leaning back on his chair balancing himself in place, as the thoughts of a cool swim pleased him among other thoughts that crept in.  
  
“So can we Leo, go swimming at the pond?” Mikey smiled widely, hoping his big brother would say yes.  
  
“I don’t mind a nice cool refreshing swim myself. Donnie what about you?” Leo tilted his head towards Donnie, but to his dismay Leo could clearly tell Donnie was still brooding and by the looks of it, he became worse when Mikey got closer to him.  
  
Irritated, Donnie sigh getting up quickly, avoiding any eye contact to anyone, “Count me out, I think I’m going to do some light reading instead.”  
  
 _(Besides spending any time with Mikey will be more than I can bear at this given moment.)_  
  
Before anyone could protest to Donnie’s decision, he was out the door heading towards the barn, he didn’t care what they had to say, or did  he want to hear some lame lecture on his behaviour either, if he wants to be pissy, some grumpy bastard, why can’t he?  
  
Heat blasting on him again, as Donnie rushed quickly towards the barn, crossing his fingers for some form of shelter from the death rays that wanted to burn him to a crisp.  
  
Luck may have it, there cast on the ground was some shade that seemed inviting from the bright sun, it lingered there calling him to take a seat and relax from his long day’s training.  
  
Leaning his shell against the barn, with a big sigh of relief, Donnie slid to the ground, resting his head against the cool wooden walls.  
  
 _(Mmmm, this is nice…)_  
  
Fragrances of sweet flowers swept with the little breeze that did come and went, making his sense of smell, jump for joy.  
  
Summer wasn’t his favourite season for its hot days, but Donnie did have to admit he did enjoy the smells that summer brought with it.  
  
Closing his eyes, he calmed his anger that's been chewing on him for many hours, finally peace started to take a hold him like a soft blanket.  
  
He disliked being angry, especially being so for such a long period of time.  
  
(I don’t understand why does he have to irritate me like this… Damn it, Mikey is it that you don’t understand or you just don’t care and think everything I do is just a joke. I swear you sometimes make it seem like my work, my passion is not important only your comics and video games are.)  
  
Donnie took in a big breath slightly opening his eyes, just to notice someone was standing there.  
  
Looking up Raph stood there with an irritated look on his face, crossing his arms.  
  
“Shit bro, come on! Do you really have to be like that? We all know you never brought any books and I doubt you would dare to read those girly comics that April has in the house,” Raph eyed him disappointed.  
  
“I don’t want to go swimming,” Donnie looked away, for it wasn’t quite true, he did, but he really didn’t want to be around Mikey, especially after he finally calmed himself down.  
  
“Too fucken bad, you're coming with, got it! Or I will carry your sorry shell there,” Raph got closer to Donnie.  
  
Donnie only looked away, he wasn’t going to be antagonized by his older brother, “No, I am staying here, so other words, go Raph. I am not in the mood for your threats.”  
  
“Suit yourself,” Raph started to walk away, Donnie once again got himself comfortable closing his eyes.  
  
 _(Figured if I stood up to him, he would leave me alone…)_  
  
“What the HELL!” suddenly Donnie felt two firm hands grab under his arm and leg, thrusting him into the air, slamming him against a shoulder as his chin came in contact to a shell.  
  
Raph was true on his threat and literally picked up Donnie throwing him over his shoulders.  
  
Desperately Donnie tried to fight with no prevail, Raph proved to be stronger and the position that Donnie was in, made it impossible for him to get any advantage.  
  
“Raph let me down!” Donnie roared at him, growling between his teeth.  
  
“Nope, not until you agree to come to the pond.”  
  
“I said no!”  
  
“Then relax and enjoy traveling with Raph.” Raph smirked.  
  
 _(That wasn’t funny.)_  
  
\--------------------------*************--------------------------  
  
The whole way to the pond Raph carried Donnie not letting go, by this time Donnie surrendered, wondering if Raph could actually make it to the pond while carrying him all the way.  
  
Donnie could feel the heat radiating off Raph like being beside a fire, the sun by now was at its highest peak making that moment the hottest part of the day.  
  
While he just laid there an aroma came to Donnie’s attention, he could smell the musty, earthy sweat coming off Raph, surprisingly thoughts of Mikey started to pop in his head, unsure why this was happening, he shook his head violently to get them to go away.  
  
 _(Why am I thinking about Mikey?)_  
  
By the time they reached the pond Raph was huffing and puffing like some big ox, while Donnie could feel Raph’s grip on him loosening by fatigue.  
  
Although Raph did take Donnie against his will, he did admire the fact how much stamina his older brother actually had.  
  
Too tired to bother letting Donnie down easily and too stubborn to let Donnie get down on his own, Raph literally thrown Donnie down onto the ground with a thud as his own body collapse with a wheeze, “Donnie… decided he wanted to go … swimming after all...”  
  
 _(No I didn’t!)_ Donnie glared at Raph, for not just lying, but throwing him so hard.  
  
“Then why were you caring him if he decided to come?” Leo smiled, waiting for a good explanation from Raph as he was quite amused at the condition he was in.  
  
“His damn legs weren’t working,” Raph smirked, getting up slowly walking towards Leo, who was on the edge of the dock, suddenly with a quick plunge forward, Raph caught Leo off guard plunging them both into the water.  
  
With a hearty laugh, Mikey giggled at the face that Leo had before hitting the water.  
  
Even Donnie couldn’t help, but join Mikey in the laugh, Leo face was priceless, it’s not everyday their fearless leader, gets taken by surprise.  
  
With a kind smile, Mikey looked over towards Donnie, happy to see him even laugh, when he did.  
  
But to his dismay, in return, Donnie only sighed, getting up to his feet, taking off his gear, for he didn’t want it wet, all the while ignoring Mikey sad whimpers.  
  
As he walked by, Mikey tried to say something to him, but it fell on deaf ears for Donnie didn’t hear him, pushing his voice away that was to him no more than white noise, Donnie figured if he did this, his anger and frustration wouldn’t come back.  
  
At the edge of the dock, Donnie looked down at the water, he could see his scolding face, it was quite foreign, yet the same time familiar was it almost time?  
  
Was this why he was so moody?  
  
In truth, he really disliked being upset and mad, even to Mikey, but no matter what he couldn’t shake the feelings away, then this could be the signs...  
  
Biting his lip, Donnie thought on it, as guilt did build up, maybe he should apologize towards his younger brother, to soothe the water between them.  
  
Sure, if he told Mikey, he was… Well, starting his… cycle, he would understand and avoid him, so he didn’t truly hurt him in the process.  
  
Past events proved how nasty he could get towards the orange clad turtle when he was in his cycle, not that he hated him, it was more like he saw him as a threat or competition?   
  
He tried to stop himself, but he never could, the only true action was avoiding him at all costs.  
   
Turning around considering it was time for him to attempt to talk to Mikey to give him the heads up, a strong muscular arm wrapped around his chest pulling him backwards.  
  
 _(WHAT THE!)_  
  
“Yo, Donnie come join,” Raph whispered into his ear, giving a lick just before they both plunge into the water.  
  
Engulfed in the cool, intoxicating water, Raph held onto him bringing him deeper, shuttering, Donnie closed his eyes as he could feel Raph gently stroking his tail, teasing him, testing him to see if he was in the mood to escalate this experience.  
  
Wanting it, whimpering to himself, as the urge build, suddenly Raph’s little playful act brought Donnie frustration back instead, like a flood gate opening, he growled in protest, he wasn’t ready.  
  
Pushing him away forcefully, untangling Raph’s arms around him, Donnie turned eyeing Raph down, daring him to try it again, with a shrug Raph swam backwards, shaking his head, knowing he could always try later, with that he left before Donnie became too bitter towards him, preventing him having any chances that night to change his mind.  
  
Donnie watched his brother crossing his arms, grinding his teeth, part of him wanted to go after Raph and punch him in the face, the other part wanted to leave the water behind and find a remote area in the woods away from everyone.  
  
He, too, now noticed how bad his mood was, why was he being so aggressive?   
  
Sure, he does get moody at times during and before his cycle, but he never been this bad before, or been like this towards Raph, normally he would subdue to his brother's affections, begging him for more, yet some reason he only got under his skin, like everything else…  
  
Closing his eyes, he needed to figure this out, before he hurt someone, flipping his lid and attacking one of his brothers, especially Mikey…  
  
 _(Maybe it’s the heat that’s been making this worse then it usually is. Considering before we always been in the lair, never out like this… Is nature affecting it, how far will I descend…)_  
  
Swimming to the surface, Donnie grabbed the edge of the dock thrusting himself up in the air, landing onto it, without a word or even making any eye contact with anyone, he grabbed his gear, still too soaked to put it on, he stormed into the woods.  
  
A heavy cloud gloomed over him, he wanted something, yet he couldn’t figure out what it was, it was tearing him into two, biting his lip, he quickened his step, over and over to the point he was in a full run.  
  
Running from what, he wasn’t sure, it was never this confusing, this complex, he would go into his cycle pick either Raph or Leo, then from there, they would court him for the week or two week cycle.  
  
Each brother had his qualities, depending on Donnie’s mood he would pick the brother that would satisfy him the most based on what he was looking for, each would approach him at the beginning, wooing him, testing to see if he wanted them this time around.  
  
That said, there was a general rule, when Donnie picked one, that brother and only that one is allowed to touch him, the other would have to wait until the next cycle to get his chance, of course to indulge their own urges the other brother not pick, would go for Mikey.  
  
Donnie being older than Mikey, always had the first choice, enhance why he always became aggressive towards him, like he was warning him that he was the first to choose.  
  
Breathing heavily, Donnie collapse to the ground, holding his heart, it wanted to explode out of his chest, no matter how far or fast he ran, he couldn’t shake the feeling within.  
  
 _(What do I want…)_  
  
Sighing, staggering to his feet, he slowly looked around, he was in the middle of nowhere, tall lean trees that reach to the heavens loomed above him, making him feel small and insignificant.  
  
Seeing no point in heading home of yet, since he didn’t want to face either brother including Raph and Leo, which strike him odd, he pressed forward, looking for a suitable place to rest his weary body, that twice in one day hit its limits.  
  
\---------------------*************----------------------------  
  
  
 **Mikey (POV)**  
  
Mikey sat there staring at the water, as he could see his brothers swim about; challenging each other, well more like Raph was challenging Leo, who was crossing his arms with a rise eyebrow, in complete annoyance.  
  
Giving up, Raph huffed, “Fine… jeez is everyone so testy today, is it national PMS Day? Screw you all, I will just find something else to occupy my time! Just as a warning, don’t be surprised I tie someone up tonight. Maybe I can find some rope in the barn.”  
  
Grinning at Mikey, Raph got out of water, walking by, “You know, so far Donnie is not interested in me this time around, maybe I will snatch you up, little turtle as my prey. I hope you do like bondage, not like you will have a saying over it, either way.”  
  
Rolling his eyes Mikey, shook his head, “Piss off Raph.”  
  
Startled Raph tilted his head at Mikey, “Well is someone getting ballsy, you know it will only turn me on more!”  
  
Bending down to grab Mikey’s tail, Mikey snarled in defence, slapping his hand way, as Raph eyes widen.  
  
“Huh… Well, now, I think you and Donnie both need to take a chill pill. If you two keep this up, you're going to ruin my reputation in being the hot head of the group,” with that Raph sighed taking his leave back to the farm house.  
  
Lowering his head, Mikey pulled his legs to his chest resting his head, slowly closing his eyes, his brain went to overdrive, thinking the same thought that been plaguing him all day.  
  
He wanted to apologize to Donnie, he didn’t mean to mess up his lab, he just wanted to spend time with him that’s all.  
  
Sure, he might come across annoying at times, but he couldn’t think or do what Donnie could.  
  
So it wasn’t like he could start a conversation on things Donnie was interested in, giving him the only options to bring topics he likes and knows about, for Donnie would understand him, one way or another.  
  
Sighing, he just wanted Donnie to notice him for once…  
  
 _(I’m no different than anyone else, then why does everyone see me weak… a child that can’t play with the big boys…)_  
  
He believed if he got Donnie to join him, playing a game or reading a comic, he would see him more than his little brother, summing him up to the same level as his older brothers, no different then Leo and Raph…  
  
Deep in thought, suddenly a gentle arm went around him, while a comforting aroma came with it.  
  
Slowly Mikey opened his eyes looking up at the warm smiling Leo, with his alluring gray eyes, that always captured Mikey’s heart.  
  
Surrendering, Mikey eased up, letting Leo press him tightly against his body, as Leo kissed his shoulder lovingly, more to comfort, then seduce, “Mikey if you want him, go.”  
  
Surprised Mikey flashed a look up at Leo, in utter disbelief, was he suggesting what he thinks he was.  
  
Finding the words that were lost to him, he stuttered, “What… do… you don’t think… I… Leo…”  
  
Lightly chuckling Leo brushed his cheek, against Mikey’s, purring in delight, “You’re so cute flustered. You know exactly what I am saying.”  
  
Looking away, staring at the wooden dock, Mikey heart sank in fear, he couldn’t, could he?  
  
A churr came out of Mikey, feeling Leo’s tongue tasting his neck, “You like that don’t you? But I bet you would like it more if you were in control? Tell me Mikey, what is it that you want? Do you really want me to touch you, kiss you, bring you bliss? Or do you want to do the same to another certain brother that you been eyeing all week, trying your all to get him to even consider you as a perfect mate.”  
  
Swallowing hard Mikey shouldn’t have been surprised that Leo would notice, but to hear his big brother telling him to go for it, to take his chance, was more than he could fandom.  
  
Was he hearing this right, was he truly encouraging him, or was this some lesson, or test?  
  
Was there an unspoken condition between those deep gray eyes?  
  
“Leo… why are you saying this? I mean you and Raph, it’s always been…,” Mikey started, stopped by a set of lips pressing against his.  
  
“Shhh, Mikey. Don’t threat, I am not up to anything, or think you would even fail. So what, it’s been only one way for some time? Don’t you agree it's been getting stagnant, why should it always be like this? Why does Raph and I always have to play the alphas? Why can’t we play the other role, being the ones not in control?” Leo letting go of Mikey, got to his feet, starting to walk away.  
  
“Besides, I like bondage… Well binding others, I wonder how Raph would act if he is the one on the other side of the table, this time around? Ah, this is going to be quite a fun week,” Leo waved, taking his leave.  
Alone Mikey watched him in wonder.  
 _  
(Leo likes bondage, really? Wow, never seen that one coming, I wonder who would really be tied down in the end?)  
_  
Shaking the thought to the side, regardless how interesting it was, to really see that one play out, Mikey viewed the direction Donnie took.  
  
Should he really go for it? Should he man up and dominate Donnie, could he even?  
  
Biting his lip, he contemplated on the situation, it was apparent Leo’s sights was on Raph which was new, but he was right, things have gotten a little stale, always having the same thing every cycle, not like they had much options other than each other.  
  
Sighing getting to his feet, Mikey cleared his mind, focusing onto Donnie’s scent that wasn’t mistakable, for he was getting close to his cycle, it was in the air.  
  
(I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try… unless he kills me for attempting…)  
  
\------------------------------*********------------------------  
  
  
  
 **(Donnie POV)**  
  
Hours passed wandering around the wood aimlessly, then suddenly Donnie came to a clearing that had a hill full of flowers, on the top was a lonely tree, in full bloom.  
  
“A cherry blossom tree? Here in the middle of nowhere? In full bloom this time of the season?”  
  
Curiously Donnie, was in awe of its beauty, slowly making his way up the hill to see if it was truly there, not some illusion, placing his hand on its trunk feeling its texture, it was real.  
  
Inhaling its aroma it gave him a sense of serenity, pure and deep, unlike anything he has experienced.  
  
Taking this as a sign, Donnie pressed his shell against the wood, as his body slumped down, the ground was cool and soft under his butt, making it comfortable.  
  
The tree’s leaves block out the sun, as the height of the hill allowed a nice breeze to touch his skin.  
  
Closing his eyes, Donnie figure he wanted to stay here for a while, maybe until nightfall, then he will head back.  
  
Thoughts of lust faded away, leaving him in his moment, with no worries or cares.  
  
Yet something sparked in his subconsciousness, seeping through, wanting him to listen to it, shaking it away, he did not, why should he?  
  
Then flashes of Mikey came to him like a flood, grinding his teeth, he pushed at it again.  
  
 _(What is wrong with me, Mikey honestly?)_  
  
“Donnie…” Mikey voice came not far from him, flashing his eyes open, Donnie couldn’t help but growl at the orange clad turtle, wondering what the hell he was doing, did he follow him?  
  
Sure by now Mikey should have noticed like Raph did, Mikey was wiser than this to approach him, when he was this close to his cycle.  
  
Did he have a death wish? Did he not notice his mood been more aggressive than normal, that in turn he might actually hurt him?  
  
Frustration building up, Donnie narrowed his eyes at him, gulping Mikey lowered his head, shifting his feet, wondering if he should dare to take another step towards him.  
  
“Mikey get lost!” Donnie held himself back, as his rage burst into his mind trying to take him over, he wouldn’t resist in hurting Mikey if he kept at it, at this rate.  
  
 _(Damn, he needs to leave!)_  
  
 “Donnie… I... I’m… sorry,” Mikey held his arm rubbing it taking, a step forward.  
  
 _(…)_  
  
“Mikey, I’m warning you get out of here! Fine! I accept your apology… but either way, leave!” Donnie slowly rose to his feet, holding onto the trunk with shaky hands gripping it with all his strength, mentally picturing it as his leash, forcing him not to move from his spot, hoping it would keep what little sanity he had left, in check.  
  
“I… can’t… I won't!” Mikey shook his head.  
  
 _(What is he thinking, he knows when my hormones are at their peak, I can’t control myself!)_  
  
Standing his ground Mikey didn’t move only made another step, then another, until he was only a couple feet from Donnie.  
  
Shaking his head, Donnie hated this, this feeling.  
  
He hated the fact out of his brothers, he was the only one that was cursed with heat, they too had their desires, but him, his was worse, his was uncontrollable, once he starts he couldn’t stop, not until he was satisfied.  
  
Sure, his brothers went into a form of a heat too, but it was mild, easy to tame, easy to please.  
  
Why was he the misfortunate one?  
  
He wasn’t even sure, he could never find the answers, only that his hormones escalate in periods throughout the year, sometimes triggered or they just come, always lasting at least a week, even two at times.  
  
Growling, heart pounding, his mind clouded by anger, by pure hatred, lunging forward, attacking Mikey with no mercy, Donnie thrust him to the ground.  
  
 _(DAMN IT MIKEY YOU SHOULD HAVE RAN, YOU IDIOT!)_  
  
\--------------------------------************--------------------------------------  
  
  
  
 **(Mikey POV)**  
  
His heart race, as his life flashed before his eyes, he could smell the rotten scent of pure malice seeping through every pore of Donnie’s body.  
  
His brother was beyond just piss at him, beyond anything he ever seen, sure it’s not the first time Donnie actually attacked him during his cycle, but still, this was nothing he has ever experienced.  
  
Shuddering under him, Mikey’s mind quickly worked, trying to see a way out of this before Donnie did something he would regret later, hell before he himself regretted ever thinking that he would ever have the chance to win Donnie.  
  
Snarling, Donnie’s beak pressed firmly against his, he could feel the heat from his breath, his eyes weren’t lustful for passion or pleasure, instead they called for blood.  
  
 _(Oh shit, he is going to kill me…)_  
  
As the thought came to mind, another pushed itself in front of him.  
  
Leo with his smile, his encouraging words, his trustful eyes, which actually believed in him, acknowledging him, letting him know there was no difference between him or his older brothers.  
  
Closing his eyes, Mikey couldn’t give up, he didn’t like this role anymore, he was more than this, he wanted to prove it!  
  
Snapping his eyes open, growling back, he wasn’t going to hide behind Leo’s skirt anymore, hoping big brother would coddle him like some small child, he wasn’t, he was the same age as Donnie, maybe a day younger maybe, but still.  
  
Mustering his courage and strength he was going to prove himself no matter what, even if it kills him, for in truth if he doesn’t he was dead either way…  
  
“Donnie! Enough,” Mikey warned him with a strong voice, that wasn’t characteristic for the orange clad turtle.  
  
Not listening, Donnie raised his fist, quickly bringing it down towards Mikey’s head.  
  
Blocking it, Mikey grabbed it with his own hand, stopping it from making its mark, pushing it away, the act put Donnie off balance, taking that to his advantage, Mikey kicked Donnie off of him.  
  
Donnie flew back, slamming into the tree hard, while Mikey advanced forward, pinning Donnie to the trunk by sitting on top of his lap.  
  
Breathing heavily, Mikey grabbed Donnie’s arms, placing it over his head, holding it against the tree, forcing the purple clad turtle to stay where he was.  
  
Growling more, Donnie lowered his eyes at Mikey, struggling, trying to get free.  
  
“STOP!” Mikey eyed him down, growling, “I said stop! You hear me! I am not competition; I am not some weak turtle. Most of all, I am sick of playing the female role! I too can be an alpha, I too can pleasure you, bring you the satisfaction you so much desire! Damn it Donnie, why can’t you ever see me!!”  
  
Tears ran down Mikey’s face, he didn’t want to break down, he knew it was a sign of weakness, but it hurt, it hurt that his brother saw him like this.  
  
Biting his lip, quickly Mikey pressed his lips against Donnie’s to show him, but to his dismay Donnie only bit him instead of surrendering.  
  
Pulling away quickly hissing in pain, Mikey’s lower lip burned as he could taste the copper tinged blood in his mouth.  
  
 _(Ouch… that hurt…)_  
  
Wondering if he should continue or give up, letting one of his older brothers to claim Donnie, he sighed, he knew he had it inside of him, he just had to get Donnie to see it too.  
  
Taking a breath, he said he would do this until it kills him right, he did get Donnie in a position that he could dominate him, why give up now?  
  
Putting more force onto Donnie’s arms to show he was in control, he pressed his lips to his again, risking it all by pushing his tongue through those death traps, which could come down and take out his tongue, in the end he had to be bold to get his point across.  
  
Hoping this was the right move, just before Donnie’s teeth almost biting down onto Mikey’s tongue, he suddenly stopped, when Mikey touched his tongue against his.  
  
Knowing this was his one and only chance, Mikey rubbed his tongue gently at first, then twisting them together, feeling each other, tasting each other, while small moans came from Donnie, euphoria by Mikey’s actions.  
  
 _(I’m actually making him moan! Ok, don’t get ahead of yourself Mikey, you still have to prove to him, change his mind set on how he perceives you.)_  
  
Leaning closer to him, pressing his plastron against Donnie’s, Mikey, slid his hands off of Donnie’s wrists, locking his fingers between Donnie’s, still keeping his hold, showing he still had the floor.  
  
Ending his kiss, studying Donnie’s eyes, which were less on killing mode more between confusion and doubt, Mikey brushed his cheek against Donnie’s face, letting out a strong scent of pheromones for Donnie to take a whiff, hoping Donnie would react well to them.  
  
In response Donnie nostrils flared as he started to whimper, releasing his own in response.  
  
 _(This is going well; now let’s see if he likes this.)_  
  
Aiming for his neck, Mikey gave a small lick, shivering a moan escaped Donnie, shifting wildly under him.  
  
Smiling, knowing all to well he had him, Mikey tongue ran up Donnie’s neck, then he bit him, not too hard to pierce the skin, but enough to shot wave of pleasure through one's body.  
  
Eyes widened, Donnie churred, gasping for air, panting for more, whimpering to be taken.  
  
Letting go of his hands, Mikey slowly slid his hands down Donnie’s arm, teasing, feeling Donnie’s warm, soft skin under his fingertips, making their way to Donnie’s face.  
  
Cupping his face with his hands, Mikey licked Donnie’s beak to indicate he wanted him, he wanted him to choose him over Raph and Leo.  
  
\---------------------------------------***************------------------------------------  
  
  
  
 **(Donnie POV)**  
  
Staring at his brother, Donnie’s throat tighten as his heart pounded, wondering what just happen, his normal anger and frustration was gone when he met eyes with Mikey, his scent was alluring, different then before.  
  
 _(…)_  
  
As Mikey let go of his face, Donnie couldn’t move, grasping on the situation, did his little brother actually dominated him?  
  
Mikey of all people, was able to percent himself as an alpha just like his older brothers?  
  
To answer his wondering questions that were clouded with confusion, a rush of pleasure invaded his body, making his head tilt back closing his eyes, churring wildly.  
  
Mikey hand was at the base of his tail, gently massaging it.  
  
“You like that, don’t you Donnie?” Mikey asked smiling.  
  
Gulping finding some air to speak over his chirps, Donnie gasped, as more moans escaped him, “Yes… Mikey… I… I’m sorry... I should…”  
  
Placing his finger onto Donnie’s lips, Mikey shook his head, “Shhh Donnie don’t, let’s just leave it, I’m going to show you what I am capable of.”  
  
Leaning towards his neck, Mikey bit him again, harder this time; tears filled his eyes as Donnie whimpered by the pain, yet wanted more all the same.  
  
Not able to take it, Donnie aimed for Mikey’s neck, licking and kissing him, showing him he wanted nothing more than him, to hold him, to captivate him.  
  
“Are you sure Donnie?” Mikey asked, knowing he did it, he was the one that won Donnie over.  
  
“Yes… Mikey what are you planning?” Donnie had to ask, wondering why kind of lover Mikey would turn out to be?  
  
Raph was the dominating type, bringing pleasure to one that works for it, by begging, giving him what he wanted, he loves to make you squirm under him, yet when he was passionate as well. As for Leo, he was more about balance, slowly building it up, making you feel everything to the point that you collapse in complete bliss.  
  
(Will Mikey be like Raph or Leo? Is there even another option?)  
  
Biting his lip, he stared at Mikey for an answer only getting a smile in response.  
  
“You will have to see, Donnie what do you like?” Mikey pressed his hand against Donnie’s face rubbing it with his thumb, as Donnie tried to lick it, direct it to his mouth so he could suck on it.  
 _  
(What do I want?)_  
  
Unsure why he would ask that, Donnie stopped what he was doing, thinking hard on it, this was the first time anyone bother asking him, in the past, he was always the one asking such a question, never the other way around.  
  
“I…don’t know…,” Donnie stuttered, looking away shyly.  
  
“Well, how about this, I will start and you tell me when you want something, ok. But there is one rule, I’m pleasuring you, not the other way around Donnie, am I clear?” Mikey made it apparent he was in control, but he was flexible as well.  
  
New to this concept, he wasn’t sure how it would work, will Mikey actually satisfy him like this?  
  
Donnie has always been the submissive one, doing what he was told, never to have half of the control.  
  
Breathing in, he nodded to Mikey’s instructions, wondering if he was allowed to kiss and lick at least.  
  
Gently wrapping his arms around Donnie’s neck, Mikey started kissing Donnie on the lips, his taste was sweet as he couldn’t help to let his tongue dance with Mikey’s as they both moan by it.  
  
Pressing together, Mikey once again stroked his tail, churrs bubbled within his throat, as the pleasure filled every corner of his body, melting, Donnie panted, wanting Mikey to do something else.  
  
Taking Mikey’s hand, which Mikey did not protest, he brought it towards the growing bulge on his plastron, continuing kissing and stroking his tail, Mikey smiled, gently rubbing his thumb over the invisible seam.  
  
Shuttering, Donnie’s breathing quickened, closing his eyes, he took it all in, so much he wanted to touch Mikey, so much he wanted to play with his tail, he resisted whimpering as the urges grew.  
  
Suddenly Donnie gasped, slamming his head back, just realizing Mikey stop kissing him, groaning, he snapped his head up, feeling the warm wet tongue licking the invisible seam, then gently going inside, rubbing against the tip of his member that was still hidden.  
  
Grabbing for the first thing he could, Donnie held onto Mikey’s shell as he gave out another churr loudly, as his body trembled in ecstasy, he pleasured his brothers in this manner before, yet never had it done to him, no wonder it drove them nuts.  
  
 _(Oh my… so this is how it feels!)_  
  
Swallowing hard, he kicked the ground, breathing heavily as his chest rise and fell with moans on each one, suddenly whimpering, wanting Mikey to stop, yet to continue.  
  
He couldn’t take it anymore, the teasing, the arousal, wanting no more than letting it out, as he started to let it drop, only to have Mikey stopped his licking.  
  
“Not yet Donnie,” Mikey licked his lips, pressing his thumb against the tip preventing it to continue its descent.  
  
“But…” Donnie bagged as he tightened his thighs, biting his lip, “Please Mikey…”  
  
“Not yet Donnie,” Mikey devilishly looked at Donnie with hungry eyes.  
  
Closing his eyes, Donnie held it in place, wanting no more then let it free, as once again, Mikey tongue played with it, in its hiding place.  
  
Red in the face Donnie slammed his shell against the trunk of the tree, tears ran down his face, holding his breath, growling, panting, churring, the pleasure was so intense, he could feel his member almost full size pressing tightly against the walls of its hiding place, it wasn’t painful of yet, but it was becoming unbearable to hold it in.  
  
Then to his relief Mikey crept to his ear, “Now you can.”  
  
Breathing out, he let it so, only to moan as it landed into Mikey’s hand, without a second to lose, Mikey rubbed its tip in a circle motion.  
  
Moaning more, Donnie fell forward nuzzling his beak into Mikey’s shoulder, inhaling his aroma, kissing his neck as the young turtle churred.  
  
Pressing into Mikey more, Donnie dared to wrap his fingers around Mikey’s tail letting his brother moan in protest, he kind of like this, it was not like he was doing it for he had too, but for he wanted too.  
  
Biting his lip Mikey pushed Donnie back into the tree, “Donnie remember my rule, now you have to be punished.”  
  
Taking a small palm size bottle of lube from a pouch, Mikey placed it into Donnie’s hand with a grin on his face.  
  
Knowing all too well what this meant, Donnie opened it, pouring the cool lubricant into his palm, then looked at Mikey unsure, noticing he hadn’t dropped yet, what was he to do with the lube?  
  
Grabbing his hand, Mikey forced Donnie to take hold of his own member, eyes widen Donnie wasn’t sure what was going on, would he be doing this to Mikey not to himself?!  
  
Supporting him, Mikey placed his hand on top of Donnie’s helping him to play with himself.  
  
Closing his eyes, Donnie moaned, feeling the his hand rubbing in a rhythm all the while feeling Mikey’s hand on top of his, forcing him to hold himself tighter on each stroke they made.  
  
Enjoying every second, Donnie had to admit having someone watching was intriguing, churring, he enjoyed it much, seeing Mikey’s eyes soak up his pleasure becoming aroused by it.  
  
Letting go of his hand, Mikey smile deepened, as he had the trickster sparkle in his eyes, while he leaned forward kissing Donnie on the lips.  
 _  
(What is he planning… oh my… wait what! mmmmm)_  
  
Eyes rolling back, Donnie could feel Mikey’s tight ass wrapping over his member, it was so warm and how it rubbed against him was nothing he ever dreamed before.  
  
He always the one being fucked, never doing it, the thought was unbelievable, he wasn’t sure if this was really happening.  
  
Biting his lip, he grabbed onto Mikey’s shell, as Mikey moved up and down in a swaying motion, slowly at first to adjust, then quicken as he started panting.  
  
“Mikey…”  
  
“Donnie don’t, enjoy it, why should we be bound by rules? They are stupid, did you ever think maybe the reason you have becoming more aggressive every cycle, is for the fact you're tired of being treated like the bitch not the other way around? You can’t tell me this doesn’t feel good!” Mikey snapped his head back, closing his eyes keeping his rhythm, slowly building it up with the pleasure.  
  
Finally acknowledging the feelings he was feeling, the hunger that was growing within, the unmistakable desire to want no more than pinning Mikey down, to thrust into him; truly overwhelmed Donnie, shaking him deep down to the core.  
  
Giving in to his lust, the passion burning within, Donnie grabbed Mikey forcing him to get off of him, to let him have the control.  
  
Not fighting back, Mikey let him, push him to the ground, re-entering him.  
  
Mikey wrapping his legs around Donnie, panting by the pleasure, as he let himself drop finally.  
  
Taking his hand, Donnie gently wrapped it around Mikey’s member, while Mikey’s eye widen whimpering, pleading him not to do it, but Donnie ignored it, as the rush of lust filled him.  
  
Pumping his brother as well, keeping a rhythm with his own body, continuing to pound into him, Donnie was in complete bliss.  
  
Rising from depths of his own heart, new feelings emerged, ones he never thought he had, ones he thought he would never experience, was this how it felt, this is what its like to be the dominating one, the alpha?  
  
 _(Did we just switch rolls?!)_  
  
Pushing the thought away, he continued to pleasure his mate, while he could feel Mikey’s toes curl as he got close.  
  
Breathing heavily Donnie pushed harder, giving a grin, seeing his little brother squirm under him.  
  
“Donnie I’m going to, oh shit…” Mikey moaned as his orgasms engulfed him throwing him in a swirl of serenity, pleased with how he made Mikey feel, he to felt his limit coming closer as well.  
  
Thrusting harder, his body felt hotter, as he panted, “Ahh… I never knew this felt so good to do this…”  
  
With one final thrust as deep as he could, his orgasm hit him like a wall, making his body tremble by it, forcing him to collapse on top of Mikey.  
  
They laid there what felt like hours within each others arms in complete bliss, then finally Mikey broke the silence, “So what do you think of that?”  
  
Slowly raising his head to look at Mikey, Donnie grunted letting his head to flop back down onto Mikey’s chest, too exhausted to say a word.  
  
Stroking his head, Mikey smiled, “Well, one thing I will say Donnie, that was amazing, and its only the beginning.”  
  
Finally finding the strength to speak, Donnie was wondering one thing, “What about Raph and Leo?”  
  
“Oh them... lets just say they are going to explore new things as well, like bondage.”  
  
“Bondage? What? How is that going to work, they are both head strong.”  
  
“I know… lets make a bet?” Mikey voice was laced with excitement.  
  
“What kind of bet? What does the loser have to do?” Donnie looked at Mikey, narrowing his eyes, wondering if he should have asked that question at all.  
  
“Simple, we bet on which brother ends up being tied up. The loser will have to dress up for getting it wrong,” Mikey smiled widened as thoughts played in his head what he would dress Donnie into, to fulfill his naughty fantasies.  
  
“What? Like cosplay? Really Mikey… you’re serious, wait, that would mean…”  
  
“No one is the real alpha, we both take turns,” Mikey pointed out the idea.  
  
Stunned to hear that, Donnie never considered that as an option, he had to admit him dominating Mikey gave him as much pleasure and satisfaction, as him being dominated by his mate in return.  
  
Of all these years, this never came up before, Raph and Leo never were the type to let that happen, Donnie figured for him having this intense cycle he was always to play the dismissive one.  
  
Chuckling to himself, making Mikey turn his head in wonder, Donnie smiled, “So you’re as playful as normal, in mating as well, yet you’re also fair, wanting to enjoy it all, not being subjugated to one side or another. Mikey, I think you’re the one thing I been longing for, a new fresh perspective, thank you Mikey. I couldn’t imagine a better mate to have for this cycle and future cycles. As well, I’m not mad about my lab… I lost my temper and blaming it onto my cycle is wrong of me. Please say you still want to read your comics with me…”  
  
Eyes widen Mikey wrapped his arms around, Donnie’s neck, “You really actually like reading my comics with me!”  
  
“Of course, we have been reading Space Galactic Heroes Zero since it first publish, why stop now? Just for next time, please keep an eye out for my signs… I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt from my experiments exploding…,” Donnie nuzzled his beak into Mikey’s neck.  
  
“Oh… I never thought of that… I promise… So Donnie what do you think of lingerie, I know April has some purple ones in her room at the farmhouse,” Mikey smiled devilishly.  
  
“Mikey!” Donnie wasn’t sure what was more disturbing, the fact that he knew that, proving he does sneak in there, or he wanted him to wear it… then again…  
  
“What... just saying,” Mikey felt a bit disappointed, he thought Donnie would look sexy and cute in it.  
  
“Are they silk? If so... They could magically disappear… we could always set up Casey, to take the fall,” Donnie smiled widely on the thought, as Mikey laughed picturing April’s face, then Casey’s clueless face not understanding what the hell was going on.  
  
Eyeing Mikey, like a predator after its prey, Donnie attacked bringing a rush of pleasure to Mikey as he protested, “Donnie!”  
  
“Shhh, your mine tonight and I’m the one calling the shots for now… You can have your moment tomorrow night with me wearing that sexy lingerie!”  
  
FIN


End file.
